


There For Me

by DustySoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Happy Ending, I Tried, I really did, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, MWPP Era, and Peter kind of doesn't exist because he as like no cononical personality, fucking Sirius pun, just in case, sorry - Freeform, there are also some dark bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the quote from movie 3  "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was." She was there for him after the prank and betrayal, and this is that story. Told mostly though dialogue because that is my kryptonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> And again, thanks to Queermarauders from tumblr for betaing for me!  
> Comments and criticism always welcome.  
> Oh yeah, a I swear, this is the only use of the fucking Sirius pun I will ever include. (God I don't even like it that much and it's so over used but yeah, it appears in this fic so get your eye roll ready.)

“Trouble in paradise, Lupin? Discover Potter’s full of hot air?” Lily dumped her bag on the chair next to Remus and sat across from him. The rest of the mischievous group where off someplace else.

Remus tried to smile at her.

“Oh, it’s serious, what’s wrong?”

His mutter was lost in the gentle din of the common room.

“Hmmm?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He tried smiling again.

\--

Lily found Remus alone at the same table the next night. “Do you fight often?” She asked, glancing at the boys at the far end of the common room. James and Peter were conversing, Sirius was sitting back, staring off into space.

“No, I can’t remember the last time, actually.”

She pulled out her herbology book and flipped to the page she bookmarked, looking at the words without seeing them. “Um, Lupin, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s it all about?”

Lily pretended to read when he didn’t answer right away. 

“...Trust." 

She glanced back at the group. James noticed, and began to mess with his hair.

“Ignore them.” Remus growled.

“Of course.” She turned back to her book.

\--

“Evans?” The buzzing conversation around Lily trailed off.

“Yes?”

“They’ve gone and thrown stink pellets at Randolph King. Can you yell at them while I sort him out?”

“Pleasure.” She followed him out into the corridor where the guilty trio was running from a red face and rancid King.

Lily started her lecture as Remus ran cleaning spells over King and his bag.

“Oi! Mr. Black, my eyes are over here.” She snapped. Sirius’ gaze flicked from Remus to her.

Peter snickered.

She scolded them for their pig headedness, terrible sense of humor, and general disregard for the feelings of others.

Sirius muttered a, “I’m so sorry.” to the place Remus used to be. 

“T-Then you won’t do it again!” Lily managed before storming off.

“No, of course not.”

James clapped Sirius on the back, “Give him time, Moony will come around eventually. He always does.”

Sirius hurmphed. 

\--

“Black looked ready to, oh, I don’t know, attack you, or something.”

“I noticed.”

“Are you still mad at them? It’s just... Sirius apologized, and, you know, he never does that.”

“Did he really?”

“Yes, I had no clue what to say. So, um, are you mad at them?”

“No.” Remus sighed, “I was never mad, just... Hurt, angry, disappointed. So disappointed. I just- I can’t believe- I-” 

Lily squeezed his shoulder “They really hurt you.”

“Yes.” The single word cracked and Remus’ eyes burned. The memory of waking up that morning pressing against his lips. 

“I never thought they were malicious boys. Well, maybe to Severus.”

“They’re not... cruel. Well... They- They’ve been very kind to me, Evans, kinder than you could ever know. It’s... It’s complicated. I know Sirius doesn’t mean it- and- and I’ve already forgiven him, I think. I’m just... It’s too soon. It just- I’m hurting. I don’t know how I feel, I just-” The rest of the sentence was lost as his breath hitched.

She cooed and rubbed circles into his shoulder.

 --

Lily threw her bag at the wall with a thud, “The nerve!”

“What is it?”

“Severus!”

“What happened?”

“He-he-he oh! Valerie told Potter - and the rest of the school it seems - that you and I are dating. Severus, and don’t ask me why, tried to jinx James purple. I had to break up the fight, and Potter wished me well, the prat. But Severus started shouting at me. Some bullshit about how he didn't’ think I could do any worse than Potter.”

Remus shivered.

“I told him I didn’t give a damn what he thought about me, or who I was hanging out with. Since he so clearly held me in such high regard and had such good taste in friends. His death eater cronies looked ready to throw curse and oh-oh-oh- They called me mudblood again.” She whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Remus reached out and hugged her, “I’m so sorry, Lily.”

She hiccuped at the sound of her name, “It’s just, you always call me ‘Evans’.”

Remus stepped back, “Um, yeah, is- uh, is this okay. I mean, with you?”

Lily nodded, pulled him back into the hug. “Thanks, Remus.”

\--

“Lily? Can I talk to you, in private?” The gaggle of girls giggled as Lily followed him into one of the secret passages.

“You know, this isn’t going to help the rumors any.” 

“Yeah, about that. You haven’t, I don’t know, heard anything else from Severus, have you?”

“No, why?”

“It’s just- uh, he- uh- he - um... Lily, I-I-I’m going to- to tell you something. And- and- and you can’t tell anyone. Um, okay?”

“Of course.” 

“It’s- uh, it’s just. Severus, he uh- he found out. He found out and he might tell you to ruin our friendship, and I- I- I just-” 

“It’s fine, I know Severus is... well.” She smiled at him, an apology in her shrug.

Remus closed his eyes, continued, “And it’s fine, I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, after I tell you.”

“Remus, I’d never.” 

“Well, I hope not.” He drew in a breath that shaked his thin frame, “Lily, I’m a werewolf.” 

“Oh... Th-This doesn’t change anything, between us, um, okay? And- um, th-thank you for trusting me, Remus.” She reached up and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

James and Sirius crashed in just then. “Oh.” They said in unison. James stared at Lily, who withdrew, Sirius at Remus.

“What are you doing here?” Remus barked.

“Filch.” James said simply.

“And what have you done this time?” Lily scowled. 

“Don’t answer that.” Remus snapped, and to Lily, “If we don’t know, we won’t have to deal with it.” He pulled her out the other side of the passageway where all was free from Marauders. 

“Didn’t think I really believed they were together.”

“Don’t go moping now, Prongs.” 

“I’m not moping, I just, you know. Remus and Lily. Who’d of thought?” 

“You’re really not bothered?”

“No, are you?”

“Of course not. I’m not the one who’s been swooning over her for a year.”

“I mean not really, she dates lots of guys who aren’t me. Just because she’s with Remus doesn’t mean I have to stop trying to gain her affections.”

“Wouldn’t that hurt Remus?” 

James bit his lip, “Yeah. You don’t think they’re serious though?”

Sirius shrugged.

\-- 

“Did you tell them?” Lily asked.

“Hmm?”

“That you’re, uh- you know?” 

“No, I didn’t tell them.” Which was true and it’s not like it mattered now, not when he spent the moons alone. 

“When did it happen?”

“I was five.”

“Oh, Remus.” 

\--

“Are you familiar with fake-dating?”

“Only as a clique plot line in Muggle chick-lit, why?”

“We should fake date.”

“Why?”

“James hasn't sent me any ridiculous owls, charmed anything to sing my praise, read poetry to me, or hidden chocolate in unfortunate places since he saw me kiss you. I’m worried of the effects wearing off.”

“Just promise me it won’t lead to real dating.”

“Promise.” 

\--

Sirius stared at them, curled up in the common room, long after James stopped.

“Maybe he thinks I’m a traitor or something.” 

“Maybe he wants to proposition us for a threesome but can’t figure out how to do it. Sirius, I’d-bang-it-if-it-moves, Black.”

Remus snorted, “I doubt it, he hasn’t spoken to me since the incident.”

“You’re very red right now, Remmy.”

“Shut up, I’m just not used to talking about threeways.”

“Maybe he’s jealous that his charms, how every briefly administered, failed...” She grinned devilishly and left the rest of the sentence off.

Remus said, “And what, exactly, do you mean by that.” Because it sounded less suspicious than, ‘and which of us was he trying to charm exactly?’. 

Lily just shrugged, still smiling.

\--

“Check-in, dear?” Lily asked.

“What about?” Remus followed her into an empty hall way. 

“The dating.” 

“What about it?”

“I just want to make sure you’re still okay with it, I haven’t crossed any boundaries or anything?”

“No, not at all.”

“Can you tell me how you feel about me right now? Because I know you’re a really, really good liar, but I’m still a little nervous.”

Remus laughed, “Lily, I’m attracted to you, romantically, enough to fake the rest. I enjoy it when we cuddle and when you kiss my jaw and all that. But if we weren’t fake dating I wouldn’t care enough to pursue anything with you and if you decide to end all this tomorrow, I really wouldn’t care. Close friendships and casual romantic entanglements are enough alike that I’d hardly feel like I lost anything.”

“Great. I’m just. I’m glad to know that, because, you know, I couldn’t return any other feelings.” She entwined their fingers and smiled up at him, “How could I ever be so lucky?” 

\-- 

Lily twirled the end of her quill across her tongue. 

“What are you thinking about?” Remus asked, putting away his completed notes.

“Shagging that bloke over there.” Lily gestured with her quill.

Remus coughed on his own saliva and turned to look.

Lily grinned at him and his red ears.

“You’re such an innocent 6th year.” She hummed. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“We should play truth or dare sometimes.”

“If you do, I’ll invite James and Sirius.” 

Lily smiled at the empty threat, “Are you a virgin?” She asked.

“Not your business.”

“I’m not.”

“I’m not interested in your sex life, that’s why it’s called ‘fake dating.’”

“Apologies.”

“For what?” 

“Making you uncomfortable. It was rude.” 

“It’s fine, you’re not as bad as Sirius, I just- never thought I’d be talking to a girl about this kind of stuff.”

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you think you’d talk to a girl about sex?”

“I just -uh.”

“Well, it is in my practice to talk about it with the people I intend to shag.”

“Bollocks.”

“So you are a virgin.”

Remus ignored her.

\--

“I need to get you laid.”

“I’m faking dating you, Lil.”

“So?”

“So I’m not going to cheat on you. James would kill me.”

“Why do you care? You’ve hardly spoken to him of late.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“You don’t have to cheat.”

“I don’t think I like that tone...” 

“What tone?” Lily bat her eyelashes at him. 

“Lily, what is your evil plan?”

“Not evil." 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t call me a slut, okay?”

“I’m worried. But if I were to call you a ‘slut’ I’d have done it already.”

“Threesome.” 

“What?”

“Threesome.”

“I’d really rather not have you there for my first sexual experience, Lil.”

“Ah, you don’t find me pretty?” 

“It’s just... it would be weird, alright?”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll just hook you two up and then be fade away. I won’t even be there. Just tell me who you like, or your type, and I’ll set you up.”

“No.”

“Remmy.” she pleaded.

Remus sighed, “You’re not going to find anyone." 

“Ah, a challenge.”

“You sound like James.” 

“Challenge accepted.”

\--

“What about her?”

Remus indulged her, looking at the dark hair Hufflepuff Lily was inclining her head toward.

“I don’t think so.”

“She gives really good head.”

“And how, pray tell, would you know that?”

“I was told my oral wasn’t as good as hers. Jinxed the boys balls, he had boils for weeks or so I heard.” 

Remus cringed. “Thanks for that mental image, Lil.” 

\--

“Her?”

\--

“How about her?”

\--

“She’s cute.”

\--

“What about her?”

\-- 

Lily whistled under her breath. Remus didn’t even bother looking up.

\--

“You’re dull, help me out here, Remmy.”

Remus grunted.

“Don’t you have a crush on anyone?”

“Yes.” Remus said without thinking. 

“Alright, tell me who.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“No.” 

“Okay.” Lily sighed. “Must be a Slytherin or something.”

‘Or something’ Remus thought.

\--

“I think it would be proper to kiss me.” Lily said.

“You’re family are watching.” 

“That’s the point, you’re kissing me goodbye for the summer.”

“Are you going to owl me?”

She pulled him in for the desired kiss, “Yes, yes I am. Have a nice summer, Remus.”

\--

The Muggle town Remus family lived in was small, and one less coffee shop away from being in the middle of nowhere. So, when Peter came barrelling toward him and Lily at Kings Cross, it wasn’t surprising to Remus, to find that some great gossip took place in the wizarding world over break.

Lily glared at him, drinking her smoothie indignantly while he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Snape told.” He blurted. “Th-Th-Thought you should know. B-Before you- you get on the train. A-A-And everyone- everyone  c-c-con-confronts you a-a-about it.”

“...S-since when?”

Peter squicked, “Been off in Turkey, I have no idea. Sirius thinks it was as soon as break started.” 

Remus ran a dry tongue over his lips. It didn’t help any. “Okay.” He said. “Why does Sirius think that?” 

Peter shrugged, “Something about his parents. Oh, he ran away this summer, ended up in James. Might have had something to do about it.”

Remus repeated the motion, “So, what are we going to do about this then?” 

Peter paled, “I haven’t a clue!”

Lily rolled her eyes, “Obviously we are going to continue as normal. Maybe stick together a little closer, avoid doing prefect duty alone. I’ll tell all my friends that I don’t care, and they better not care either. Else we just won’t be friends.”

Peter gawked, Remus pat her shoulder, “I love you.” He whispered.

“And I you, now lets go.”

\--

Lily flopped down next to Remus, and kissed him on the cheek since Sirius was watching. “If I hear another, ‘Lily dear, Lily dear! Did you know your boyfriends a werewolf?’ I’m going to scream.”

Remus kissed her back, proper this time. “Thank you.”

She laughed into his mouth.

Sirius made gagging sounds.

“Grow up.” Lily admonished. 

\--

“Moony.” An almost forgotten voice whispered on the back of Remus’ neck.

He jumped and whirled around, slamming into the bookshelf he’d been purusing. “Sirius.” He breathed.

Sirius was standing a little less than two inches away from Remus.

“I thought you weren’t talking to me, no one’s talking to me.” The semester ignored snapping in his tone.

Sirius drew in a breath, “I’m so sorry, for- for-” He exhaled, Remus smelled peppermint. With an undertone of dog breath. “For what I did. And I understand, if you can’t forgive me, or won’t forgive me, or- or whatever. I don’t think I’d forgive me. But well... I just. I realized you know, that I never did say sorry, and I just thought that maybe you didn’t know that uh, that uh, I’m so sorry.” 

“I knew, I knew you didn’t want to kill Severus and I knew that git would tell one day.” 

Sirius whined, “But that’s just the thing. I don’t know if I wanted him killed or wounded or hurt or scared. Maybe I did, once, you know. But- but you can’t say that about me, because it just might not be true. And you know, if this was really just some stupid prank, I’d just shrug it off, you know. Like whatever, Remus doesn’t get it, he’ll come around to it. But... Well it’s not. What I did was terrible. And-and I understand that. I wake up sometimes, from nightmares about what could have happened. And I just... it might haunt me for the rest of my life. And I just thought... well... I didn’t want my best mate to think that I wasn’t sorry or that I just thought it was just another silly little prank.” 

Remus licked his lips as wave of nausea rolled over him and words rattled around his mouth. “I... I never wanted to believe you could be so... cruel.” 

“I almost killed our house elf, once, I think.” Said Sirius.

“What did he do?”

Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed, and he suddenly seemed miles away, years away, maybe.

“I’m sorry I asked.”

“He held my feet to the heater, taunted me as a squirmed. His grip broke my ankle, in my effort to get away. Mother ordered him not to heal me, and he said he wouldn’t have anyway.  I just lay there on the kitchen floor for hours, him telling me the whole time what a useless blood traitor I was. That I was lucky they didn’t chop my head off already. He told me- he told me-”

“It’s fine.” Remus reached out to touch Sirius, then pulled back, not knowing if the contact would be welcome.

“I’m a mess. You should hate me.”

“Do- do you think- do you think you’ll do something like that again?”

“I’m a better person, Moony. At least, I sure as hell hope I am.” 

“Next moon, you can come with me, if, if, you like.”

Sirius rested his head on top of Remus’. “I hate to have such anger and violence inside me.”

“Remus, can I-” the request to see his star chart died on Lily’s lips.

Remus cleared his throat, slid out from behind Sirius. “Yes?”

“Can I see your star chart?”

“Hello.” Sirius said. 

“Hello.” Lily echoed. “Not up to any mischief, are you?”

“Surprisingly, no.” He gestured around grandly.

Remus rolled his eyes, “Ignore him.” He handed Lily the chart. 

\--

“Are you guys okay again, then?”

Remus sighs, “I think so. It’s nice, to have them back, I was getting a little lonely with only my fake girlfriend to keep me company.”

“Just promise you won’t tell Potter, okay?”

“Yes, sure. Sorry, by the way, that all your plans at finding me a shag are ruined.” 

“Oh they're not ruined.” 

“I don’t like that look, Evans.”

She laughed. 

\--

“Black.” Lily said. Sirius jumped and Lily grinned. 

“Yes, Evans? Something- uh, the matter?” 

“Depends, are you fixing to prank anyone?” 

“Not really.”

“Liar.”

“Do you need something?”

“Yes, I’m going home for Christmas, and I don’t want Remus to be alone with all the bigots in the castle, will you take care of him while I’m gone?”

 “Sure, but, why me?”

“Well if I ask James then I owe him, and I don’t think Peter’s very good at sticking up for himself.”

“Yeah, fine, I’ll do it.”

\--

“Trouble with Remus?” James asked on the train ride back.

Lily nodded, “I- I just don’t love him like that anymore. And it’s not because he’s a werewolf or anything. I just.” She shrugged, “And I get the feeling he doesn’t like me much either.” 

“Well, I’m sorry.  Just don’t break his heart, okay?”

Lily laughed, “No, I most definitely won’t do that. You’ve grown up quite a lot, Potter.”

“The events of the past few years... humbled me.”

“I’m glad to hear it, because they nearly broke him.”

“You still care.”

“Of course I do, just... like a brother. That’s all”

\--

“Sirius, please get off my legs. We have the whole common room to ourselves, you can sit someplace else.”

Sirius looked at the 3rd year girl who’d stayed over break. 

“Almost to ourselves.” Remus amended, “So get off me.”

Sirius made a great show of moving and sprawling out over the sofa across from him. He landed with a “woooph” and whined.

\--

“If you elbow me again, I’ll hex you.”

“I mean it, Sirius, knock it off.”

The third time Sirius did it, Remus elbowed him right back. It earned him a smile.

\-- 

“Tickle my foot and I will kill you.” 

“You’ll have to kill me then.” 

Sirius got a pillow thrown at his head for his troubles. 

\--

“Personal space!”

Sirius rolled of the sofa Remus had been sprawled out on. The thud sounded painful.

“Hope that hurt.”

“I’m wounded.”

“Course you are.”

\-- 

“Moooonnnyy… Mooonny.”

“What?”

“I’m bored.” 

“I’m reading.”

“I can see that. Let’s go prank the Hufflepuffs.”

“Let’s not and say we did.”

“You’re boring.” Sirius flopped on the chair of the arm Remus was sitting in and read the book over his shoulder.

“Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven-”

“What are you doing?”

“Counting down how long it will be until you say something else. A minute might be too long though.”

Sirius bit Remus’ ear. Remus hit him with the paper back.

\--

“Rub my back?”

“What did you do?”

 “Studied for too long, fell asleep in the library and now I’m stiff.”

“Sure thing, come here.”

\--

“If you make the carpet tickle my feet one more time, I will bite you, Sirius Orion Back.”

“Ooh, is Remmy being threatening?" 

“Ooph.” Remus tackled Sirius to the ground.

“Haha! Got you!” 

“No! I’m ticklish! S-s-s-stop!”

“That’s rather the point.”

“S-s-top! S-s-s-sri-us s-s-stop. Pl-ea-s-s-se. S-s-srius-s-s”.

“Make me.”

“Y-you e-e-e-evil g-g-git.”

“Let’s go prank the Hufflepuffs! Ooph.”

“You are going to regret every ticklish crime you have ever committed against me!” 

“Heheheheh! R-r-r-emus-s-s, m-m-m-moon-n-n-ney. hehehehe. G-g-get of-f-f-f.” 

“Oh! Y-you-”

“Mmmmhhhmmm.”

“Oh, oh, oh.”

“Shut up, you’re thinking too much”

“And you’re going to fix- ooohhhhh yeah ok-”

“Lily’s going to kill me when she comes back.”

“And you say I’m the one thinking too much. She’ll love you. She’ll probably ask if she can watch.”

Sirius laughed into his mouth.

“But we really should talk about this.” 

“Yeah, why is Lily okay with me sodomizing your mouth.” 

“O-o-oh, uh um, f-fake dating. A-and you didn’t have to word it like that.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re angry.”

“You never said-”

“Neither did you.” 

“Just thought, with the werewolf thing and all- mmmmm.” 

\--

“You look like pudding, very happy pudding.”

“Shut up, you’re ruining the moment.”

“Drama queen.”

“Mmmhhhhh hmmmm.”

“Boys!” Mcgonagall snapped.

“Yes professor.” Remus squeaked, rolling off Sirius. 

“If you don’t hurry down, you’ll miss dinner. And, for god sakes, please keep any nefarious activity out of the common room, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black.” She swept back out of the portrait hole.

“I’ve never seen you look so red.”

“I’m so embarrassed. I just can’t believe! This is so- oh- I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Well it could have been worse.” 

“How so?”

“You could have been shagging me.”

Remus paled, “You filthy exabitionist.” 

“Is that your only complaint?”

“To what?”

“To shagging me.”

“Oh, shut up.”

\--

“James and Lily will be coming back tomorrow.”

“Mmmmh?”

“Do you think we should tell James?”

“He’ll figure it out, c'mere.”

\--

“Did you miss me?” James threw himself into the common room with so much force he almost fell flat on his face. “I have ne-”

“Remus, I need to talk to you.” Lily said over James.

Remus followed Lily out the portrait hole, “I’m dating James now, and I didn’t tell him we were fake dating. Oh, and it’s not a secret. But yeah you’re okay with this, right?" 

“Yeah, fine.” He hugged her.

“And how was break?” 

“Fine, you.”

“Fine, how are things between you and Sirius?”

Remus blushed.

 --

“I have news, I’m dating Lily Evans.”

“Fantastic, I knew she’d come around. But you don’t sound happy?”

“Well what about Remus?”

“Oh he’ll get over it. He told me he wasn’t that into her anymore over break. Said he just didn’t know how to break it off.”

“Oh that’s fantastic, I would have hated to be cheating on my friends girlfriend, you know?”

Sirius grinned, James seemed obvious in his worry.

\--

“You’re girlfriend broke up with you for your best friend, you’re not probably sad about this.”

“Fake girlfriend.”

“Yes, whatever, sulk a little more, okay?”

“I’m not here to pretend about anything anymore.”

“Pretend what?” James and Peter walked in.

Sirius grabbed Remus’ shoulder, “Pretend he’s not head over heels for me.”

Remus and Peter rolled their eyes.

James chuckled, “But really Remus, what great prank were you to up to while I was gone?”

“No prank.”

“Then why have you been sneaking about? You’re not pranking me, are you?” Peter looked around at the two, anoxious.

“No, Pet, it’s fine.” 

“Okay, but I smell a lie.” James scowled.

“Well then you’re lie detector is a little out dated.” 

“What?”

“The lie’s that Remus and Lily were fake dating.” 

“What, why?”

“Because she didn’t want to deal with you trying to flirt with her anymore.” Remus said, not sure if he wanted to hear Sirius answer.

“And because he didn’t want people to know he’s a shirt lifter.”

Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

“Very funny, Sirius.” James grinned.

\--

“What is that?”

Sirius touched the tooth marks in the back of his neck, “A mark of possession and a display of how thoroughly I have been shagged.” He grinned mischievously.

“From who?”

Remus climbed down from the dormitory a moment later, hair mussed, effectively answering James's question. “Oh my god you were fucking serious.”

Remus turned bright red, “Um, yes, I thought, I thought we made that clear enough already.”

Lily giggled. 

“I- no- what? I meant, you weren’t joking, Pads, when you said Remus was a shirt lifter." 

“No, no he wasn’t.”

Sirius walked over and kissed him. 

Lily wolf whistled.

“What ever you do, just don’t start humping his leg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
